Anthrium
by Peppermint-n-Spice
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 101 Theme Challenge: The bliss of being a child in a personal world of colors is ideal. You'll have your friends. Some might be imaginary, but during that time, you don't really mind. The small child will grow to a full grown adult. Life goes on and they flow on with society, losing some friends along the way. Especially the ones that supposedly never existed.


**A**-**N**-**T**-**H**-**U**-**R**-**I**-**U**-**M**

**~****•~**

******A-L-S-T-R-O-E-M-E-R-I-A**

* * *

**:..Wishing-Fire's 101 Theme Challenge: The bliss of being a child in a personal world of colors is ideal. You'll have your friends. Some might be imaginary, but during that time, you don't really mind. The small child will grow to a medium adolescent to a full grown adult. Life goes on and they flow on with society, losing some friends along the way. Especially the ones that supposedly never existed..:**

* * *

**Childhood Memory 1: Fell from the Sky**

"But Daddy~!" The six year old whined, stomping her foot.

"No, buts!" Her father sighed. He picked her up from under her arms and smiled. "I'll be back soon enough." With a peck on her cheek the girl was lowered back to the ground. The parent was answered with a huff and a roll of emerald eyes. His heart ached, begging him to find a way to make her understand. His brain lectured him for not spending enough time with her. Yet, no matter what they said, business had to be done, and unfortunately that meant less quality time. The middle aged man slid into a taxi, course was set for the airport. He watched as his daughter was reduced to a fraction of a speck. The daughter witnessed the same. Both frowned.

He was gone...again...

"He's never here!" Shouted the brunette kindergartener on her way back home from school.

"Olette, please, try to understand," Her nanny pleaded, "Your father loves you very much. He goes all over the world on business trips so he can make life easier for you."

She kicked a rock into the street. "I don't want an easier life, though! I just want him to stay here!" The girl stopped, "...I'm sorry, Aerith...I didn't mean to."

The caretaker glanced at what the young girl was so focused on. Apparently, had terribly scuffed her right shoe, and Aerith, being the one to deal with anything clothing and Olette related, would have to repair it once they got home. Stubborn mind, but such a caring heart, Aerith thought. "That's fine!" She chimed.

Said girl looked up with a relieved yet apologetic smile. "Thank you..."

Once they arrived home, Olette exchanged her shoes for some sandals to play in the garden. She handed Aerith her shoes, "Thanks again." Aerith smiled sweetly and swayed off into the house. Olette smiled, trodding on out the back doors.

"Olette!" Shouted a male's voice in the garden. The little searched for where the person who had called out was. "Over here!"

"Oh!" She spotted a shovel waving in the Aster patch. As she approached she could she the top of black spikes. "Zack! Why are you out here?!"

The man chuckled, simply replying, "I just wanted to help Aerith out."

Olette spotted Zack's failed attempt at tending to the flowers. "Uh..." She stared at him blankly.

Zack groaned, "I know..."

Olette face went straight, and she just shoved the man into the house. "Shoo, shoo. I'll fix, "She glanced at the disaster patch, "...that. You go make Aerith and me some sandwiches or something."

"Whatever you say, sir!" He did an about face and was on his way.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "I swear, there's something wrong with him." She walked over to her ruined Asters. "Awww. Did the bad man hurt you?" Olette cooed. She stared at the sky, wishing that the answer to her man problems would drop safely from the heavens. "As if that would ever happen."

SPLASH!

Olette whipped her head to the sound.

Drip. Drip.

A little blue haired girl climbed out of a pond. Her periwinkle gown dosed in water, she grumbled, "Really...?"

Olette look at her then bellowed, "I. Am. A GOD! -ESS!"

The girl manipulated the water into returning to the pond. "No, you aren't!" She pointed to herself, "I am!"

"REALLY?!" Olette squeaked.

She let out a chortle. "No! Of course not, silly human! Hahaha!"

Displeased, Olette walked over to the girl, pushed her into the pond, and stormed back into the house. So much for that...

* * *

~**Anthur**-**Alstro**~

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh... Was that okay? e.e Rusty, rusty. School's also a pain in the behind. (/'-')/ Anyways! By the time I actually post this chapter, I might be at least 10 or 15 chapters in. :3 Sooo! I'll try to update regularly, but no promises. (-_-)' Hope that's kay with you guys. b('u'd) Alrighty then! Bai! And please have a wonderful day! (^-^)/**


End file.
